La madriguera del conejo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: España opina que es muy sencillo llamarle pederasta cuando uno no ha estado en su situación, así que Francia es llevado al medievo para probar su valor en una comprometida situación con un Inglaterra adolescente. Shota!


**Disclaimer: **Himaruya, déjanos vivir!

**Summary: **España opina que es muy sencillo llamarle pederasta cuando uno no ha estado en su situación, así que Francia es llevado al medievo para probar su valor en una comprometida situación con un Inglaterra adolescente. Shota!

* * *

_—EEEEH! —España protesta._

_—Protesta todo lo que quieras pero vas en esa caja de pervertidos —sonríe Francia._

_—No es... yo... ¡no es justo!_

_—¿Tú qué? Dónde está la injusticia —risas y brazos en jarras._

_—Eso lo dices por que las cejas nunca ha sido tan sexy como mi niño —replica España levantando la barbilla y sonriendo._

_—Angleterre era un niño precioso, no sexy —replica Francia—. Y hoy por es mucho más sexy que tú y Romano juntos —replica señalándole con el dedo_

_—¡JA! eso es lo que se dice el amor ciego, cariño mío —se burla—. Además, ya me gustaría ver qué harías ahora si te tocara hacerte cargo de él... pero no con tres años... con trece._

_—No haría nada y esperaría a que fuera mayor de edad, desde luego —asegura el muy cínico._

_—JA Y MÁS JA! ya quisiera ver cómo te contenías... y que sepas que yo aguanté AÑOS no creo que tú aguantaras ni UN solo día. En esa edad tan tierna... que son inexpertos y vulnerables y confían en ti ciegamente, que quieren saber y harían todo lo que les dijeras, pero SABES que está mal. Aunque únicamente tú lo sabes y lo sabrías._

_—¿Te estas excitando al describirme todo eso? —pregunta Francia acercándose a él._

_—Se... joder —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja —. Aun así yo ESPERÉ hasta que él estuvo preparado y NUNCA le forcé._

_Francia se ríe un poco._

_—Eres un pervertidoooo... ¿Sabe romano que te toqueteabas pensando en él?_

_—Pues... Supongo —se rasca la nuca y se ríe avergonzadito —. Nunca se lo dije... creo_

_—Eras muy moooono —sonríe Francia pensando ahora si en un Inglaterra adolescente SÓLO para él. Siente un calorcito debajo del abdomen. Mira a España con carita de ilusión por un instante, sonríe, se pasa una mano por el pelo, se arregla la camisa, se revisa el aliento, se mete una menta a la boca y camina hasta la puerta con ese aire de "no estoy corriendo... Que va"._

* * *

**La madriguera del conejo**

Toma el pomo, sale por ella y aparece en mitad de la campiña inglesa, bajo el cielo encapotado de nubes... una flecha se clava en un conejo a dos centímetros de su pie izquierdo.

Da un saltito y levanta las cejas y la pierna casi atravesada, gira sobre sí mismo hacia el lugar de donde vino la flecha, entre el verde infinito, hay un montículo raro que se mueve un poco como si se agachara más... a simple vista no se distingue, pero si se mira bien se nota que no es parte de la vegetación normal.

El francés entrecierra los ojos con el movimiento y se le acelera un poquito el corazón de pensar que seguramente está en la mira de su tiro. Le está mirando, seguro, y puede matare si quiere. ¿Qué tan enfadado estará con él? Suspira sonriendo de lado, agachándose al suelo y tomando al conejo con asquito de la pata. Camina hacia el montículo.

Montículo que esperaba que se fuera sin verle, pero al notar que levanta su presa, una cabeza de pelo rubio enmarañado y lleno de hojas, de un muchacho muy flacucho y que parece pequeño para su edad, emerge de debajo de la capa con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ladrón!

Francia sonríe de lado y sigue caminando hacia él, sin impresionarse aparentemente demasiado.

—¿Quién vive? ¡Decid vuestro nombre! —exige—. ¡Esa presa me pertenece! ¡Dejadla donde la encontrasteis! —protesta poniéndose de pie con el tono más autoritario que puede, se nota que aún es bajito y su voz hace cosas raras.

—Si fuera realmente un ladrón, estaría huyendo hacia el otro lado, ¿no crees, _Angleterre_? —pregunta cuando ya está lo bastante cerca como para no tener que levantar la voz ni un ápice.

—Igual no sois bienvenido en estas tierras, _foreigner_ —protesta frunciendo más el ceño al notar que habla en francés y sabe su nombre—. ¡Este es un coto de caza privado del _the King of England_!

—Estoy seguro que _le Roi _me recibirá con gusto —asegura levantando al conejo y mirándole—. ¿Es esto lo que dices que es tuyo?

Aparta la mirada al conejo e intenta quitárselo.

—Eh, eh, eh! —lo quita de su alcance y levanta las cejas—. Cómo sé que este conejo es tuyo y no es que TÚ seas un forastero cazando aquí ilegalmente.

—_What? I'm not a foreigner!_ —exclama en su mejor y más profundo acento inglés, picado, porque no le ha dado el conejo y duda de él.

Francia le mira... Y sonríe sinceramente revisándole de arriba a abajo.

—Ciertamente no pareces un "_foreigner_"...

Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito con la intensidad de la mirada, frunce más el ceño, cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—_Of course not!_ Vos sois el que habláis esa fea lengua del sur del otro lado del mar —si alguien puede pronunciar algo como un escupitajo, esos son los británicos. En este caso Inglaterra hablando de eso.

—¿Esa horrible y desagradable lengua del otro lado del mar que habla _France_, su vecino del sur? —pregunta con el acento más refinado y aristocrático que tiene.

Rechina los dientes y entrecierra los ojos verdes. Francia sonríe de lado, inclina la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo

—_Yes _—susurra y se da la vuelta muy digno empezando a andar hacia cualquier lado... a los dos pasos se detiene y vuelve—. ¡Igualmente el conejo es mío!

—Bien, tómalo… Me has convencido.

El británico trata de quitárselo otra vez, pero el galo lo aparta sonriendo de nuevo antes de que pueda tomarlo.

—¿Te has vuelto lento, _mon petit lapin_? —se burla un poco cuando el inglés se tropieza un poco y frunce el ceño.

—No os pertenece, ¡es mío! —se confunde pensando que habla del conejo muerto porque nadie más que Francia le llama así, pero este hombre... aunque se le parece mucho es obvio que es mayor que él.

—Es tuyo... Pero esta en mi posesión —hace notar riendo un poco.

Frunce más el ceño y de repente, nota algo en su propio pelo medio encrespado que le hace sonreír de lado levantando la barbilla como si acabara de ganar.

—Bien, quedáoslo —se da la vuelta para irse otra vez.

Francia levanta las cejas extrañado porque eso no se lo esperaba. Unos instantes más tarde, el pequeño nota algo más y se pone la capucha justo antes de que se vea un relámpago y empiece la tormenta, a lo que el mayor frunce el ceño un poco y camina tras él.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A refugiarme de la tormenta —responde encogiendo los hombros para no mojarse tanto.

Los ojos azules ruedan, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Se supone que es el el de la buena suerte, ahora le llovía en la cabeza.

—Bien, no me extraña que pasen estas cosas en esta horrenda isla —protesta entre dientes.

—_Good luck with the wolfs!_ —le grita pensando que es un noble tonto francés y que no sobrevivirá al final de la lluvia, mientras corre a su refugio en el tronco de un árbol.

—Ninguna _good luck with the wolfs_, ¡no vas a dejarme aquí! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y corriendo tras él, pero cierra la puerta de madera desde el interior antes de que pueda alcanzarla—. No puedes dejarme aquí, ¡conozco las tormentas de este lugar! —protesta pensando en sus hermosos zapatos de piel de cabritilla.

Inglaterra se ríe dentro de su refugio bajo tierra, empezando a encender fuego ahí abajo.

—_Angleterre_ no me jodas, soy yo, _France_... ¡Ábreme la puerta!

—Oh, así que no solo sois francés... eres tú... pondré otra barra para tapiar la puerta —responde sonriendo y pensando en cuanto hace que no le ve para que se haya puesto tan... ejem... hum... barbudo.

—Bien, _merci..._ siempre tan sofisticado y atento. Eso me pasa por venirte a ver —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando al cielo, pasándose una mano por el pelo ya mojado. Claro, como había podido esperar algo diferente. Se abraza a si mismo con un escalofrío, frotándose los brazos.

—_Your welcooome_ —canta un poquito y vacila un instante... quizás podía dejarle entrar y... torturarle un poco. Sí, eso. ¡Interrogarle y torturarle para que le contara sus maquiavélicos planes futuros!

—Pues que sepas que no me importa que no me dejes entrar, ya encontraré la manera de resguardarme —replica mirando a su alrededor y pensando que en realidad... va a terminar hecho una sopa. Tan hermosos sus pantalones y su camisa, tan sofisticado que quería verse para seducirle—. _Merde..._

Los ojos verdes miran alrededor de la estancia, nerviosito, es un refugio pequeño cavado en la tierra y no hay muchas cosas (o eso cree él) porque en realidad está lleno hasta arriba, hay un pequeño catre de manera y paja cubierto con algunas pieles, una mesa de madera gruesa llena de cosas, puntas de flecha a medio hacer, cuchillos, herramientas, piedras y tesoros encontrados en el bosque, así como un montón de hierbas y hongos en potes y colgados del techo. Hay un pequeño fuego con una olla de peltre encima y un cubo de madera para recoger el agua de lluvia tras otra trampilla oculta, porque están en realidad a dos días de viaje del castillo, así que es el lugar que usa para resguardarse si acaso se aleja mucho. Lo ordena un poco de manera apresurada, antes de abrir la portezuela.

Francia mira de reojo la puerta entreabrirse, sonríe un poco y, antes de que el inglés pueda darse cuenta, ya está metiéndose a resguardo. Inglaterra está dentro muy concentrado en fingir no hacerle caso, frunciendo el ceño.

—_Dieu..._ pudiste hacer esto antes de que estuviera escurriendo de agua —"protesta" sonriendo de lado y teniendo una idea genial que repentinamente hace que piense que quizás esto no ha sido tan mala suerte como parece. Empieza a desabrocharse la camisa—. Vaya, aquí dentro está más calientito.

—Podrías tratar de sobrevivir tú solo —replica mientras finge ponerse a preparar más flechas, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya sobrevivo bastante bien pero no en medio de la nada de tu horrendo y lluvioso país —le sonríe mirándole fijamente y quitándose la camisa.

Bufa incrédulo y le mira un instante... y automáticamente se sonroja soltando la flecha que tiene a medio hacer en sus manos.

—_What the hell do you think are you doing?_

—¿Es una pregunta retórica? —pregunta acercándose más al fuego, si es que se puede maniobrar mucho ahí dentro.

—¡No puedes desnudarte, frog! —protesta y sacude la cabeza por la imagen mental... y luego se sonroja porque lo ha dicho en voz alta pensando que subconsciente le ha traicionado y ahora es obvio en lo que pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que no hay otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

—¿Desnudarme? ¿Quién se está desnudando? —pregunta Francia en ese tono acusatorio, mientras empieza a desabrocharse ahora el cinturón.

Traga saliva y se sonroja más, echándose un poquito hacia atrás, mirándole a los ojos azules.

—Claro que si quieres que me desnude… —sonríe abriéndose el botón del pantalón.

Inglaterra le mira agarrado de la silla con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza, desviando la mirada un instante a sus manos.

Francia suspira deteniéndose pensando que, para variar, no trae ropa interior y puede ser... demasiado. Sonríe igual.

En cuanto nota la vacilación, el pequeño aparta la cara y se limpia la nariz lo más disimuladamente que puede, volviendo a concentrarse en fingir ignorarle, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Angleterre_? —pregunta suavemente el francés, acercándose ahora a él.

—Es... un refugio y... hago flechas y... tú no deberías... —responde muy nervioso sin volverse.

—¿No debería _quoi, mon amour_? —pregunta pasándole una mano por el hombro y el brazo, a lo que da un saltito y se aparta, cayéndose de la silla al suelo.

—¡Estar aquí! —chilla desde el suelo.

—¿Por qué no? Vine a verte... y me gusta este lugar —se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y espiando por ahí a ver qué ve.

El inglés refunfuña algo sobre que nadie le invitó y que podría habérselo ahorrado y que es un tonto y molesto y no le quiere ahí, volviendo a sentarse cara a la pared para darle la espalda.

—Ohh! ¿Dónde encontraste esto? —pregunta tomando lo primero que se encuentra en la mesa y se ve medio brillante.

—¡No lo toques! —protesta aun sin saber ni qué es, dándose la vuelta para ir a mirar.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta suavemente con el objeto en la mano.

—¡Porque lo rompes! —se acerca para quitárselo.

—No lo rompo, solo lo estoy viendo —intenta que no se lo quite.

—¡Sí lo rompes! —replica echándosele encima para llegar a él.

Francia le hace un cariño en la cara, lo que hace que note que está medio echado sobre su pecho desnudo... separándose y sonrojándose automáticamente otra vez.

—_Allò _—le saluda sonriendo de lado.

—No deberías estar aquí —vuelve a darle la espalda apretando los ojos, porque este lugar es muuuuy pequeño y Francia está medio desnudo y de repente cada vez hace más calor y no es como que ninguna noche de soledad en uno de estos no haya fantaseado con que precisamente el idiota francés al que ODIA, se perdía en el bosque con la lluvia y acababa metiéndose al refugio con él donde tenía que desnudarse para no ponerse enfermo con la ropa mojada y... seguía teniendo frío, así que se metía a la cama con él y acababan desnudos porque así se daban más calor y... bueno, en realidad no está muy seguro de cómo es todo ese asunto pero no es como que necesite saberlo para, entonces, acabar durmiendo más tranquilo... ahora mismo, apretar los ojos ROJO como un tomate, sacando casi humo de las orejas y buscando desesperadamente una botella de cerveza o licor o aguardiente o algo bajo la mesa.

—¿Por qué no? Ya te digo que me gusta estar aquí, tienes cosas bonitas —admite no demasiado seguro de realmente pensarlo, pero... bueno, había cosas ahí, muchas cosas—. Quizás agregue algo más para tu colección... un reloj, ¿te gustan los relojes? ¿Ya los inventaron?

—Qué estúpido piensa que es una buena idea regalarle un reloj de sol a alguien que vive en un lugar en que él sol se ve tres días al año, ¿eh? ¡Te lo diré! _A stupid french frog!_ —sigue buscando sin éxito.

—No es un reloj de sol... es un reloj de pulso que se mueve solo como con magia —declara.

—Tú no reconocerías algo mágico ni que estuviera chisporroteando frente a tus narices —pone los ojos en blanco.

—No dije que fuera mágico, dije COMO con Magia.

—Ni eso —le mira por encima del hombro.

—Bueno, el hecho es que yo tengo un reloj en mi muñeca, que da la hora exacta... y tú no —ese tonito que ha usado toooda la vida para presumirle cosas que solo un poco más tarde el inglés termina robándole quien frunce el ceño y le mira las manos, girándose otra vez.

—¿Tienes algo por aquí que podamos beber? Sigue haciendo un poco de frío —comenta pasándose un dedo por a si mismo por el pecho.

Inglaterra resigue el movimiento con la mirada sonrojándose exponencialmente y acaba sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente. Francia le sonríe.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ya lo sabes —replica con la cara girada.

—No lo sé en realidad... calculo que te ves pequeño esta vez —le pone una mano en el hombro—. Dejé tu conejo afuera, _mon petit lapin..._

—Y tú te ves... —le mira de arriba abajo y lucha para no decir "súper adulto y seguro y bien"—. Peludo. Y viejo. Y feo.

Francia se ríe un poco. El pequeño parpadea y frunce el ceño al notar que se ríe, porque Francia no suele reírse, suele echarse a llorar.

—Creo que te gustan mis pelos... lo de viejo puede que esté un poco más viejo que la última vez que te vi, pero definitivamente no creo que me consideres feo.

—¡Claro que no me gustan! ¡Y claro que te ves feo! —chilla y le sale un gallito en la voz. Francia lo mira sonriendo de lado y mordiéndose el labio.

—Eres muy mono —declara con perfecta ensoñación.

—¡No lo soy! —aprieta los ojos.

El galo le hace un cariño en la mejilla otra vez, gasta su cuello pero él e aparta muy nervioso.

—Cálmate, _Angleterre_... respira un poco y dime. ¿Tendrás unos calzoncillos? Porque estos pantalones están mojados aún y querría quitármelos...

Gira la cara y de espaldas a él abre los ojos verdes como platos repitiéndose a sí mismo "¡va a quitarse los pantalones! ¡Quierequitarselospantalones!" hasta que siente un dedo del francés resiguiéndole la espalda y pega un salto de cinco metros planchándose contra la pared. Escucha afuera, pero el agua sigue cayendo... para su infinita desgracia.

—¿Tienes calzoncillos o algo con que cubrirme, o no? —pregunta sonriendo con la histeria.

—¡No! ¡Fastídiate, _frog_! —responde con los ojos cerrados, muy digno.

—Bien, me sentaré en tu catre entonces y como estoy mojado, se mojará —le toma de la cintura y lo mueve un poco para poder pasar hacia la cama.

—¡No lo mojes! —exclama tomándole de las manos para que no le suelte y vaya a la cama.

Francia levanta las cejas, lo atrae hacia sí y en vez de soltarle desliza las manos por su abdomen hasta abrazarle. Inglaterra se queda paralizado sin saber qué hacer ahora, sin esperarse eso.

El galo le recarga la barbilla en el hombro y le abraza con firmeza pero sin aplastarle, notándole más pequeño, claro está, y sumamente delgado. El británico aprieta los ojos y tras unos instantes de contacto se revuelve y empieza a darle codazos para que le suelte, así que lo hace acariciándole el abdomen en el proceso, sonriendo un poco y protegiéndose de los codazos.

—Eh, eh... calma!

—Suéltame, _you wine bastard_!

—Si serás dramático —protesta en burla volviendo a intentar pasar a su lado para ir al catre, pero le toma ahora él de la cintura para que no vaya.

Los ojos azules miran las manos de reojo y levanta un poquito las cejas. Sonríe intentando seguir caminando hacia el catre, pese a las manos del inglés, que tira con la fuerza suficiente (en esa época) para apartarle y tirarle al suelo. Lo que consigue en esta es que Francia trastabille un poco hacia atrás pero entre impulso y maña adquirida con los años, se le eche encima.

Así que acaban los dos en el suelo de madera.

Francia más o menos encima. Nariz con nariz... Inglaterra vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos y a sonrojarse de muerte, apartándole para que gire de encima suyo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Francia opone resistencia sin girar para quitársele de encima, mirándole a los ojos.

—Cálmate, respira...

—Estás muy cerca... —susurra apartando la cara y apretando los ojos.

—Lo sé, qué tiene de malo que estés muy cerca —le besa la mejilla.

Abre los ojos como platos y le mira de reojo... supongo que todos podemos imaginar fácil el color de su cara. El mayor le da otro beso en la mejilla y uno en el cuello y le mira a la cara.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, sólo... te echo de menos —susurra.

—_I... I..._ —balbucea y empieza a reaccionar con el beso en el cuello.

—¿Piensas en mí todo lo que yo pienso en ti? —pregunta suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla con la barbita.

—Noooo —lloriquea.

Otro beso en la mejilla levanta una mano y se la acaricia, mirándole. Tiembla entreabriendo un poco sus ojos verdes y traga saliva.

—Soy yo... soy France —Francia tiene la esperanza siempre de que ESO sea un consuelo para el inglés, desgraciadamente creo que nunca lo es. Aun así le sonríe—. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Niega con la cabeza muy muy nervioso.

—¿Me darías uno tu a mí? —pregunta suavemente—. ¿Prefieres hablar, o que te abrace... o que me vaya?

Niega más violentamente.

—Me gusta el contorno de tu mandíbula —asegura sin dejar de mirarle. Le pasa un dedo por la ceja derecha mirándole detenidamente la cara... tiene algún barrito, la barba se le empieza a formar pero aún es delgada, las facciones son las mismas y aún de esta edad consigue que a él se le caliente la sangre.

Al inglés le tiembla el labio con los ojos cerrados. El francés traga saliva al verle pensando que para variar Inglaterra parece estar más agobiado y angustiado a su alrededor de lo que debería. Le da un beso rápido en los labios y se separa un poquito.

Se queda otra vez atontado mirándole y Francia sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—Vete a tu casa —protesta llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya a mi casa? —pregunta mientras se pregunta a si mismo si no estará pasándose con el exceso de contacto y la seducción. No deja de ser un niño...

—¡Porque te odio y me molestas!

—No te estoy molestando, estoy haciéndote compañía en una tarde lluviosa —razona sonriendo con los chillidos.

—¡Pues no quiero compañía! —se hace bolita.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre es más divertido estar con más gente... más aún, con más gente que claramente disfruta tu compañía a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que digas.

—¡Yo no disfruto tu compañía!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque te odio y me molestas! —repite como si fuera obvio.

—¿Por qué me odias y te molesto, _mon amour_? —pregunta dejando que se haga bolita y abrazándole, acariciándole el brazo.

—¡Pues no sé porque me molestas! Porque eres tonto y te odio y siempre te burlas y...

—Y a ti te encanta molestarme de vuelta y burlarte de mí de vuelta, y que venga y te fastidie de manera tal que puedas vengarte de mí...

El británico abre la boca como si acabara de decir que el mundo es redondo.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla.

—Sí que lo es, es una actividad divertida... a mí también me gusta mucho venir, aunque me des guerra y luego termine llorando. Cada vez que me voy enfadado, no pasa más de un día antes de que piense en que quiero volver a verte otra vez.

—A mí... —vacila pensando que siempre que se va diciendo que no le va a querer nunca más acaba llorando hecho bolita en su cama, pero es que es un tonto que siempre tiene que estar dándole besos y nunca entiende de las hadas ni de las cosas importantes y luego siempre le gana cuando hace de cocinar y se va tan feliz con ese tonto de España y luego le tira al barro y siempre le riñen a él y es un tonto.

—No te gusta nada que venga... pero aun así vengo y al final no te disgusta tanto —le pasa una mano por la cadera y le acaricia una pierna.

—¡Sí me disgusta! —chilla.

—Lo que me pregunto es si crees realmente a estas alturas que con chillar histérico que lo odias realmente voy a dejar de venir —sonríe.

—¡Pues deberías! ¡No sé por qué lo haces!

—Porque me gustas y te quiero.

Ahora sí que se queda paralizado como si hubiera dicho algo muy exagerado. Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo y la cara.

—Querías saber secretos míos... ahí tienes dos.

Tiembla un poco nervioso de creerle. El galo se estira un poco y le vuelve a dar un beso en la cabeza.

—Te pregunto otra vez... ¿piensas en mi tanto como pienso yo en ti?

—No... —responde suavecito pensando que se va a jugar con España en su casa y a cocinar y a bailar y a hacer todas las cosas que siempre explica mientras él se queda solo cazando conejos todo en día y encerrado porque siempre llueve y no es como que tenga mucho más en que pensar.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer que pienses más en mi entonces —sonríe.

—_What?_ —le mira de reojo, asustándose un poquito, nadie sabe por qué.

—Caaalma, nada malo.

Inglaterra le mira nervioso igual intentando separarse un poco.

—¿Quieres hacer algo... diferente y sangriento? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito de lado, dándole espacio para separarse. El menor parpadea... sobre todo con lo sangriento.

—¿El qué? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Quiero... hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo cuando seamos grandes, pero ahora lo podemos hacer —sonríe quitándose el reloj.

—¿C-Cuándo seamos... g-grandes? —¿puedes, hormona con patas, dejar de pensar en eso cinco segundos? Gracias.

—_Oui..._ cuando seamos grandes —Francia sonríe arrastrando las erres

Inglaterra se revuelve sonrojándose más otra vez. El francés se sienta poniéndose su Cartier en la rodilla.

—Pásame tu daga.

Busca una de tantas que hay por ahí y se la da para ver qué hace, con curiosidad.

—Esto es porque te quiero, para que veas que es verdad. Voy a hacerme un cortecito aquí... y tú te haces un cortecito en tu mano y luego las juntamos —le mira a los ojos.

—_Why?_

—Así tu sangre estará en mis venas y la mía en las tuyas como recordatorio —sonríe.

—_But..._ —traga saliva nerviosito con eso.

—Yo estoy dispuesto si tú estás dispuesto —se pone la daga en la palma de la mano.

—_It's like... brothers?_

Francia parpadea.

—Me gusta más la idea de... _lovers_ —admite humedeciéndose los labios. El británico se sonroja y sube un poco los hombros para esconder su cabeza.

—_I don't love you_ —susurra.

—Yo a ti sí —asegura sonriendo.

—_But..._ —susurra nerviosito.

—Puedes decir que no si no quieres... —ofrece despegando un poco el puñalito.

—_I..._

—Venga, decide, sí o no. Si dices que no no pasará nada.

—_Y-Y-Yes..._ —susurra

—_Fantastique..._ —cierra los ojos, traga saliva y se hace un cortecito en la palma de la mano.

Inglaterra le mira, levantando las cejas porque no creía que fuera capaz. Francia suelta el aire por la boca porque sí que le ha dolido y es un drama, mirándose la palma de la mano que tiene ya un pequeño charquito de sangre.

—Has... has... de verdad...

Sonríe al ver que le ha impresionado... considerando que hoy por hoy que le llama gallina o nena o debilucho no es ni la mitad de lo debilucho que era de niño. El inglés sigue impactado...

—Te toca.

Toma la daga con el corazón acelerado y se hace un corte limpio sin dudar casi un segundo. Francia sonríe de lado pensando que el inglés siempre ha sido mucho más valiente que él. Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Listo? —pregunta mirándole la mano a lo que asiente un poquito y se sonroja.

Francia sonríe más extendiendo la mano hacia él, que la extiende también y le tiembla el pulso. Con bastante más seguridad que el inglés, pero hemos de confesar que un poquitín nervioso, le toma la mano con fuerza apretándola. Inglaterra contiene el aliento y se le entreabren los labios.

—_Je t'aime, Angleterre_ —asegura el francés y el inglés le mira creyéndole de verdad de una manera que no le va a volver a mirar nunca.

No sé cómo conseguimos que sea Francia al que se le humedezcan los ojos y apriete más la mano... sonríe.

—_N-Now... we... we are..._ —susurra.

—Todo lo que quieras que seamos, ven... —abre el brazo y le atrae hacia sí, sonriendo.

—Lovers... —acaba la frase.

El galo le da un beso en la mejilla y le abraza contra sí, el británico vuelve la cara hacia él, nervioso, tragando saliva.

Le sonríe mirándole a los ojos verdes que él entrecierra, sonrojándose y temblando otra vez.

Francia vacila un poco, se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios. Inglaterra, que iba a hacer eso mismo, se calma un poco y... no tiene ni idea de cómo tiene que hacer.

El francés entreabre los labios y le lame un poco el labio de abajo y algo (la voz de España) en su cabeza le recuerda "es un niñoooo".

El inglés entreabre los labios un poco siguiéndole por instinto de manera tímida y vacilante.

El galo continúa el beso, con suavidad y paciencia, respondiendo a cualquier paso del inglés por tímido y vacilante que sea. No es la primera vez que enseña a alguien a hacer esto. Le acaricia la mejilla.

El británico sigue igual de torpe y tímido con el corazón muy acelerado, pero le gusta mucho mucho esto, aún muy vulnerable.

El de ojos azules aprieta más la mano del corte, que sigue teniendo contra la suya y le pasa una mano por el pelo, inclinando la cabeza y tomando un poco el control del beso para hacerlo más profundo. ¿Pues qué va a hacer, él, pobre pequeño? dejarse, claro, puede hacerle lo que quiera

Después de un poco, cuando siente que el cerebro del menor ya está bastante fundidito, se separa un poquito, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. Inglaterra parpadea y debe tener los ojitos en forma de corazón. Francia le acaricia la nariz con la suya y le da un beso en una ceja.

—_Mon petit lapin_ —susurra cariñosamente, sonriendo.

—_I love you..._ —responde sinceramente con el corazón limpio de guerras, traiciones, engaños y desengaños, en la mano.

—Y yo a ti —asegura sinceramente, sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos. Le suelta la mano del corte y le abraza, atrayéndole hacia él.

El pequeño se le acurruca encima mientras el mayor tira de él para recostarse otra vez en el suelo.

—¿Cómo está campanilla? —pregunta suavemente acariciándole el brazo.

—¿Eh? —se descoloca.

—Te pregunto por campanilla, ¿cómo está? —pregunta apretándole contra él—. Debe estar por aquí aunque yo no la vea.

—B-Bien... —susurra porque no sabe a qué viene este cambio de tema porque lo que acaba de pasar le ha parecido la cosa más grande del universo y Francia parece responder como si acabara de decirle que mañana va a comer conejo.

El galo le besa la frente y le abraza más contra sí.

—Tengo tu sangre en la mía... —hace notar, sonriendo. El inglés sonríe un poco y asiente—. Mírame —pide mirándole él, claro está. Él levanta la cara y parpadea, haciéndolo.

Francia se humedece los labios un instante antes de acercarse y darle otro beso suave y rápido en los labios. Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe tímidamente con eso.

—Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes y cuando te sonrojas.

El conejito se sonroja más y baja un poquito la mirada escondiéndosele sin dejar de sonreír. El francés le atrae hacia él, acariciándole la espalda y dejando que se esconda. Tiene un escalofrío porque hace un poco de frío ahí adentro a pesar de que están junto al fuego.

—No tengo calzoncillos, pero te puedes echar las pieles por encima...

—¿Pero cerrarás los ojos para no espiarme? —pregunta sonriendo de lado con esa sonrisa medio malignilla.

El británico asiente y el galo le da otro beso rápido en los labios.

—Bien —acepta moviéndose un poco para que se levanten.

Inglaterra le suelta nervioso y traga saliva aun sin poderse creer del todo lo que acaba de pasar, se pone de espaldas a él y se acaricia la herida que se ha hecho en la mano, sonriendo idiotamente.

No es como que cueste trabajo que Francia se quite los pantalones, acaba echado en el catre con una piel más o menos puesta en su regazo. El inglés sigue medio agachado en el suelo, de espaldas a él mirándose la mano atontado.

—¡Ya estoy! —exclama cubriéndose bien y mirándole tiernamente.

El pequeño se da la vuelta y se pone de pie aun mirándose un poco la mano. El francés se mueve, incorporándose un poco para dejarle un espacio en el catre. El inglés le mira y levanta las cejas, dando un pequeño pasito atrás.

—_Quoi..._ lo... —vacila un segundo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de estar desnudo. Aun así sonríe y le mira.

Inglaterra traga saliva y aparta la mirada, tomándose la parte baja de la capa con las manos y jugando con ella nerviosamente

—Quizás mi camisa ya se ha secado un poco —se muerde el labio sintiéndose un poco pervertido esta vez. El adulto, mayor, sobrepasándose con el chico—. ¿Me la pasas?

La busca con la mirada y la toma, solicito, acercándosela. Está algo húmeda aún, pero aun así se la pone por encima, cerrándose varios botones y sintiéndose un poquito mejor. Se mira la mano y sonríe.

—Quería hacer esto contigo desde hace tiempo —confiesa. El británico sonríe sonrojándose un poquito otra vez, avergonzado.

—_I..._

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—_Maybe you..._ no eres tan... tonto —susurra. Francia sonríe con eso.

—Quizás entonces tú tampoco eres un _rosbif_ bestia y desalmado como te he llamado a veces —asegura.

—No, estoy orgulloso de ser bestia porque tú eres una nena —levanta la barbilla y... sí señor, lo que está haciendo es coquetearte.

—Yo no soy una nena —sonríe entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Tengo más pelo que tú!

—¿Y qué más da eso? —responde muy seguro

—Las nenas no tienen pelo —le cierra un ojo.

—Las ranas tampoco e igual eres una —responde sonrojándose con el guiño otra vez.

—¡No soy una rana! —protesta riendo.

—Sí lo eres —sonríe porque se está riendo y se acerca tímidamente a la cama.

—¡No lo soy! Dime en qué me parezco a una rana, a ver... —le reta.

—Tienes los ojos así grandes —se pone las manos en la cara para abrirse los parpados—. y la boca así grande —pone los índices en la comisura de los labios para tirar de ellas haciendo caras raras. Francia se ríe más.

—¡No tengo los ojos así ni la boca así! Si los tuviera me vería así... —se abre los párpados y luego la boca como él.

—¡No, así! —sin darse cuenta se sube a la cama de rodillas y le pone las manos en la cara para abrirle los párpados mientras se abre la boca.

—Aghh! ¡No me saques los ojos! —"protesta" riendo y dejándole eso sí.

Inglaterra se ríe un poco sentándose y quitándole las manos de la cara.

—¡No puedo parecer una rana si tienes que desfigurarme para que lo parezca!

—No, lo pareces, ¡solo lo hago para que sea más evidente!

—No lo parezco, ya está, lo has admitido al fin —declara el francés, pasándose la coma entre el "no" y el "lo pareces" por el arco del triunfo.

—¡Sí lo pareces! ¡He dicho "No" he hecho una pausa y luego "lo pareces"! —protesta un poco.

—_Noon!_ —canturrea —, has dicho que no lo parezco, así que no lo parezco. Además las ranas son feas y verdes y pegajosas... yo no soy nada de todo eso. El pequeño le pone una mano en el peco en la camisa que aun esta mojadita.

—Un poco húmedo y pegajosos sí que estás.

—¡Pero eso es ahora! ¡No es que siempre esté húmedo y pegajoso! —protesta otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y también eres feo todo el tiempooo —miente y se deja caer a su lado.

—¿Tooodo el tiempo soy feo? ¿Todo todo todo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Inglaterra asiente mirándole medio embobado.

—¿Qué es lo más feo que tengo? —pregunta abrazándole y atrayéndolo hacia sí... Francia no se puede quedar las manos para él mismo por lo visto, haga lo que haga tiene que TOCARLE.

—¡Todo! —Inglaterra se deja porque tampoco es como que reciba mucho cariño normalmente y cuando lo recibe suele darle de patadas a quien se lo da pensando que se burla...

—¿Mi pobrecito dedo meñique es feo? —pregunta levantándolo pomposamente.

—_Yes _—lo mira.

—¿Pero qué hizo el pobre?

—Pues... —Inglaterra pone su dedo meñique pequeño y huesudo al lado con su uña mal cortada y sucia para compararlo.

—A mí me gusta tu dedo meñique —admite Francia mirándole de reojo.

—¡Pues! —lo esconde un poco nervioso, girándose para darle la espalda.

Francia le abraza tumbándose más junto a él de manera que quedan de cucharita.

—_France...?_ —susurra.

—Dime, _lapin._

—_How is... being lovers?_

—Mmm... —lo piensa un poco, tratando de ubicar la época. Es evidente que aún no pasa lo que pasó entre ellos, aun no pasa lo de España y aun Inglaterra no tiene idea de cómo funciona nada.

—_It's like... a prince charming? I mean..._ —aprieta los ojos porque se acaba de oír muy infantil a si mismo diciendo eso, maldiciéndose.

—Tú ERES mi _prince charming_ —asegura sorprendentemente, incluso a esta edad, sin sentirse infantil.

El inglés se queda de nuevo sin aliento y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Siempre lo eres y siempre lo serás, no lo olvides —asegura con seriedad, acercándolo hacia sí.

El pequeño se hace un poco bolita en su abrazo y traga saliva, creyéndole y queriendo ser el MEJOR príncipe encantador del mundo.

El francés le besa el hombro con delicadeza metiendo la otra mano por debajo de la cabeza del inglés de manera que casi que le está abrazando como pulpo (como siempre).

—¿Entonces... cómo es? —pregunta suavemente otra vez.

—Es... darse muchos besos y abrazarse y quererse.

De nuevo, Inglaterra sonríe un poco y se sonroja.

—Mmmm... y lo que quieras que sea, ¿tú que piensas que es? —pregunta así como que no quiere la cosa.

—_I... I don't know_ —se revuelve un poquito nervioso de decir nada.

—Quizás... haya algunas otras cosas que... puedan estar incluidas —murmura y luego aprieta los ojos de nuevo sintiéndose un viejecito rabo verde aprovechado.

—¿Cuáles? —le mira de reojo. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Pues... cosas, cosas que... pasan en el cuerpo cuando pienso en... ti.

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe porque por un instante se había olvidado de ese asunto con los besos. Francia, de manera sorprendente, se sonroja un poquito.

—Siempre hablas de eso para incomodarme a propósito —protesta apretando los ojos.

—_Non, non..._ perdona —un poco mortificado con ello. Levanta sus grandes cejas porque le ha pedido perdón—. Es decir, es que... tú preguntaste...

—_Well... I... Wait!_ —de repente cae en la cuenta de algo poniéndose muy nervioso... y si Francia había venido solo para eso, para... tocarle o quien sabe y luego... haría entrar a España cuando estuviera excitado y los dos se burlarían de él por haberle creído que le gusta y haberle dicho que le quiere y... su corazoncito empieza a encogerse de pánico.

—_Quoi?_ Espera, _cher_... ¡no estoy diciéndote que voy a tocarte, sólo tú preguntaste! —vacila sin saber qué hacer, pensando que Inglaterra está agobiado con ello.

El pequeño se revuelve igual para que le suelte, realmente nervioso, intentando bajarse de la cama. El mayor le suelta levantando las manos, agobiado. Se baja y le mira yendo a pegarse contra la pared del otro lado del refugio.

Francia suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo y cubriéndose mejor con la piel.

—_Angleterre,_ ¿qué pasa? —pregunta en un susurro.

—¡No... no lo dije de verdad! ¡Aun te odio!

Cierra los ojos y toma aire tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar. "no lo dije de verdad..."

—Yo si lo dije de verdad, _je t'aime_ —responde.

Inglaterra le mira con la respiración acelerada sin saber si creérselo... Tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero...

—Te di mi sangre para ello —le enseña la palma de la mano.

El británico respira por la nariz y aprieta un poquito la mano de su herida.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quiero, que eres mi amigo y que me gusta estar contigo? ¿Cuántas veces me has llenado el pelo de barro y aun así vuelvo a verte? Eres tú el que me echa siempre y me dice que no quiere estar conmigo y yo voy y me vengo riéndome de ti, pero aun así vuelvo CADA VEZ!

El inglés aprieta los labios que le tiemblan un poquito, pero empieza a creerle de nuevo

—Yo sé que no siempre es creíble y que puedes tener dudas, porque creo que a veces te quiero tanto que podrías hacerme mucho mucho daño y hago cosas para protegerme —explica inclinando la cabeza.

El de ojos verdes suspira y da un pasito hacia é sintiéndose identificado con eso, mirándole de forma vulnerable.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por cosas feas y angustias... y que no tengas claro si digo la verdad o no porque me dé miedo a veces ser sincero contigo —extiende una mano hacia él.

Al final se acerca otra vez temerosillo y le toma de la mano. El mayor sonríe acercándole a él y abrazándole de la cintura recargándose en su pecho.

Inglaterra se sube a la cama otra vez. Francia sonríe un poco relajándose y abrazándole otra vez hacia sí.

—_And... that thing_ —susurra medio escondido en el francés.

—Mmm?

—That thing... how is?

—Mmm... es... algo extraño —explica, los ojos verdes le miran, nervioso—. Empieza con muchos besos y sin nada de ropa...

Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja, porque en realidad los besos le han gustado MUCHO.

—¿Quieres darme muchos besos? —pregunta suavemente tragando saliva.

El británico se sonroja mucho. Francia se muerde el labio poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Escucha la voz de España en su cabeza "Franciaaaaaa" Aun así, el pequeño se revuelve sin contestar otra vez MUY nervioso porque además le pregunta todo y son preguntas muy difíciles.

—Me das uno al menos... _s'il vous plait_?

Vacila mirándole, mirándose las manos mirándole de nuevo y mirándose las manos de nuevo. Francia manda a la mierda a España y las voces en su cabeza porque SABE que el inglés sí quiere un beso tanto como él, acercándose, cerrando los ojos y la boca y rozándole solo un poco los labios.

Abre los labios y los ojos de la impresión. El galo lucha contra sí mismo... besarle o no besarle... aprieta los labios contra los del inglés suavemente.

Algo en Inglaterra le hace notar que Francia duda, así que cierra los ojos intentando hacer lo que ha hecho antes... pero no tiene ni idea de cómo lo ha logrado. El movimiento leve del inglés relaja un poco a Francia, que vuelve a empezar con el beso suave y delicado cosa que le tranquiliza y le ayuda a hacerlo un poquito mejor.

Esta vez el mayor se esfuerza para hacerlo todo lo delicado que puede, pero a la vez un poquito más intenso que hace rato, tratando de hacer las cosas que sabe que a Inglaterra le gustan.

No creo que te aguante más de dos segundos antes de que se le funda el cerebro.

Francia sigue un poco más notando que en efecto ya tiene el cerebro fundido y que responde un poco mejor aunque torpemente, pero responde, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder él la cabeza, porque claro que le gusta, pero es un niño y hay que ir pasito a pasito. Le da una BUENA sesión de beso de varios largos minutos.

Inglaterra para entonces está dando la hora perfectamente en punto y pensando que debe haberse muerto y haberse ido a alguna especie de cielo. Francia se separa suavemente, con la respiración un poco agitadilla y mirándole a los ojos.

El británico parpadea relamiéndose y el galo sonríe acariciándole la cara pensando que este niño sobre hormonado es... sumamente sexy.

Sonríe de vuelta tímidamente sin entender... y piensa que quizás estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Me gustas mucho —susurra limpiándole la baba de fuera de los labios volviendo a sentir que Inglaterra es prohibido. Él se sonroja y sonríe un poquito más—. ¿A ti te gusta?

Asiente un poquito muuuuuy tímidamente, el mayor sonríe.

—¿Ves? Es muy fácil.

Vuelve a apartar la mirada no tan seguro y se revuelve un poco notando al incomodidad ahí abajo.

El adulto le pone una mano en el abdomen y el niño se paraliza porque eso es demasiado cerca de la zona de peligro

Desvía un poco la mano, pasándosela por la ingle hacia la pierna. Él TIEMBLA y trata de ver si Francia está o no igual sin ningún disimulo

No le roza realmente la zona de peligro y para la tranquilidad (o no) del inglés, Francia el hiperexcitable que además está con el Inglaterra prohibido está bastante a su pesar haciendo una feliz tiendita de campaña con la piel, cosa que es considerablemente incómoda porque por detrás no es que esté todo lo bien curtida del mundo cosa que tranquiliza en sobremanera al inglesito por ese lado... aunque al pensarlo un poco mejor, se sonroja más, de nuevo completamente perdido.

Francia se incomoda un poco al notar la mirada en sus regiones vitales, perdido también en este asunto de... sí pero... es que Inglaterra es pequeño, dulce agonía. Traga saliva.

—E-Es... claro que a mí también me gusta... esto es normal —sonríe un poco, intentando tranquilizarle/se.

(España está revolcándose en el suelo de la risa al ver esto. Francia dice que se puede ir mucho a la mierda, que ¡no es lo mismo!)

—Me da vergüenza —confiesa Inglaterra muy agobiado, pero mucho más dulce de lo normal.

—¿Por qué, si yo también estoy así?

—¡Porquenadiemehavistoasínunca!

—A mí me gusta que estés así por mí... —(Deja de reírte España que te oímos hasta acá)

—¡Noesportiii! —evidentemente miente muy nervioso (Es que no puedo, de verdad...)

—Yo estoy así por ti... —susurra.

Inglaterra solloza un poco sin saber qué hacer, agobiado de nuevo.

—Eh, eh... Calma —pide suavemente, pero solloza otra vez... Francia se muerde el labio agobiado—. Ven acá, _Angleterre..._ —le besa los labios otra vez porque eso siempre tranquiliza.

Y solloza otra vez con los labios en su boca pero trata de concentrarse en el beso que ya más o menos es terreno conocido.

El francés vuelve a recrearse un rato largo tratando de tranquilizarle lo mejor posible, haciendo el beso más dulce que no te va a aguantar... es que a medio beso vas a notarle acabar.

Y aún que nota que termina, sigue besándole cada vez de manera más suave por un rato laaaargo. Mientras su corazón y su respiración se agitan y le pone su mano en la mejilla al galo para hacerle un cariño cuando por fin el francés se separa, con suavidad, cerrando los ojos con el cariño.

—_Je t'aime..._ —susurra

—_I love you_ —le abraza del cuello nervioso de una manera un poco posesiva.

Francia le abraza de vuelta, ignorando su necesidad y las ganas que tiene de causar fricción como sea. El inglés no se entera, se queda abrazado a él temblando como una hoja.

—_Dieu..._ Como me gustas —susurra. No sé si para él, para el inglés... O para España.

El conejito se le esconde en el cuello y le da un besito muuuuy suave y sutil y pequeñito, aquello solo que parece que haya rozado los labios por accidente

Y Francia lo siente como si le hubiera dado un beso grande y fuerte, guardándolo en su corazón en el departamento principal que dice "_Angleterre_". Cierra los ojos, traga saliva y tiembla un poquito el mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupa un poco al sentirle temblar.

—Mucho, muy bien... —susurra dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo el mismo de manera bastante posesiva.

Sonríe sintiéndose mejor y pensando que podría quedarse ahí abrazado a él para siempre jamás. Francia opina lo mismo en este momento, acariciándole la espalda y sintiendo que Inglaterra de verdad, de verdad le quiere.

xoXOXox

_—EJEM... bien... —carraspea España._

_—Ok... — aprieta los ojos—. Estos experimentos…_

_—Aja, aja?_

_Francia carraspea, pasándose una mano por el pelo, con una buena cara de poker._

_—Ya, claro, claro. Ah, sí, se me olvidó comentar el asunto del corazón sincero y tierno que aún conservan, claro._

_Otro carraspeo._

_—Ya, nada que te interese_

_—Es... Que es un niño y yo no... Aquí el pervertido eres tú._

_—¡Yo aguanté AÑOS! Tú no has durado ni HORAS_

_—No era lo mismo, todo lo que pasa con Angleterre es rápido y efímero y... —carraspeito—, lo hice por él._

_—Ya, claro, claro..._

_—No voy a dejar de llamarte pervertido._

_—Bah, tu eres peor y acaba de quedar claro_

_—Non! Y es divertido molestarte con ello... Esto sólo paso en tu imaginación Nosedequehablas —se ríe, España le da una palmadita en el culo—. Era tan mono... —susurra._

_—Y tan pequeñitoooo._

_—¡No era tan pequeñito! Estaba SÓLO en el bosque. Romano no se iba sólo ni a la esquina._

_—¡Pues claro que se iba! ¡Una vez se iba a casa de Bélgica él solo, que se iba de casa y le encontré antes de que saliera de la ciudad!_

_—Bah... Angleterre ya se había ido de la ciudad, ¡estaba en el BOSQUE cazando! ¡Y tenía una casita! ¡Y decía la narración que estaba más grande de lo que parecía!_

_—Más grande de lo que parecía... debía parecer de diez y tener trece_

_—¡No parecía de diez! —aprieta los ojos._

_—¡Claro, parecía de quince o veinte!_

_—No... Tampoco —se muerde el labio y le mira culpable._

_—Pervertido —le toca la nariz sonriendo._

_—Aprendí del pederasta mayor —beso en la mejilla._

_—Vete a la mierda —sonríe encantador y Francia se ríe con voz grave._

_—Nah._

* * *

**Glosario de terminos: **

**Angleterre, Rosbif:** Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
**foreigner:** Estrangero.  
**The King of England:** El rey de Inglaterra  
**What, quoi:** "-¿Qué significa _what_? -Que. -¿Que qué significa _what_? -¡Que! -¿QUE QUÉ SIGNIFICA _WHAT_?"  
**Of course not:** Por supuesto que no  
**France, Frog, stupid french frog, wine bastard:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo. Todo sinónimos según Inglaterra.  
**Yes, oui:** Sí  
**Mon petit lapin: **Mi pequeño conejito.  
**Good luck with the wolfs:** Buena suerte con los lobos.  
**Merci:** Gracias.  
**Your welcome:** De nada  
**Merde:** Los caballeros no dicen esas cosas.  
**Dieu:** Dios.  
**What the hell do you think are you doing?**: "¿Qué puñetas te crees que estás haciendo?" también pudiendo traducirse como "para de hacer eso en este instante!"  
**Mon amour:** Amor mío  
**Allò:** Hola  
**I...:** Yo...  
**Why**: "-¿Qué significa_ why_? -Por qué. -Ah, no, por nada, por saberlo"  
**But:** Pero  
**It's like:** Es como  
**Brothers**: hermanos  
**Lovers:** Amantes  
**I don't love you:** No te quiero  
**Fantastique:** Fantastico  
**Je t'aime, I love you:** Te quiero  
**Now we are...:** Ahora somos...  
**Maybe you...:** Quizás tú...  
**Non:** No  
**How is:** Cómo es  
**Being lovers:** Ser amantes  
**Prince charming:** Principe encantador  
**I mean:** Quiero decir  
**I don't know:** "-¿Qué significa _I don't know_? -No lo sé. -Joder, ¿tú tampoco? A ver, ¿¡dónde está el diccionario?!"  
**Well: **Bueno  
**Wait:** Espera  
**Cher:** Querido  
**And that thing:** Y esa cosa  
**S'il vous plait:** "-¿Qué significa _Si'l vous plait_? -Por favor. -¿Qué significa _si'l vous plait,_ por favor?"

* * *

_No hemos hecho mucho a Inglaterra en esta época tan dulce… Y es mono. Es suave, sonríe, le cree, es timidillo, vulnerable, torpe y le mira tan... derrite a Francia. Le gusta, le gusta mucho porque es tierno e intenta hacerlo bien y le quiere sin ocultarse TANTO. A Francia le causa esa... Angustia de lo que no fue y ganas de recompensarle TANTO._

_Sí, es lo que... podría haber sido. Es decir... podría haber sido así con Inglaterra y él se lo hubiera dado TODO, lo cual es dulce... y cruel._

_Sí, que como parte cabrona que hoy por hoy no está ni enfadada ni interesada en nadie más, busca recompensarles, o aliviarles o... Quizás su propio perdón. Francia busca siempre desesperadamente lo mismo: Dejarle saber que le quiere, que se lo grabe en la cabeza, que nunca lo olvide..., y tratar de conseguir sentir que Inglaterra le quiere de vuelta como entonces._

_Claro, pero es que "le quiere como entonces"... AHÍ es ese ENTONCES, Claro lo que hace entonces que quererle y saber que le quiere de vuelta sea fantástico._

_Joooo que tristeeeee_

_Y a la vez... Es lindo que aunque sea en sueños o en un universo paralelo, existe. Quizás debería terminar con Inglaterra creciendo ahí mismo... al menos no habrá un chibi Inglaterra con el corazón roto o un Francia dejándole… así que puede que el Francia de hoy se haga viejo en el árbol con chibi Inglaterra y se queden abrazados para siempre jamás_


End file.
